


You've Got Mail

by supernaturallylost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Big Brother Dean, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Little Brother Sam, M/M, SUCH FLUFF, bike messenger cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam turns fourteen, Dean decides it's time to teach him how to drive. What could go wrong?</p><p>[Possible prequel to 'An Outing'.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got Mail

“Ease her into it,” Dean said gently. Although his voice was steady, his hands shook, his eyes were wide, and his lip was being impaled by his teeth. “Give her time to warm up to you before you ask her to do anything. You’ve gotta get to know her.”

Sam rolled his eyes.

“It’s a car, Dean.”

Dean put his hand to his heart as his mouth opened in a soft, wounded gasp.

“How dare you,” he growled lowly. Gently, he stroked the dashboard of the ’67 Impala while whispering, “It’s okay, baby, he didn’t mean it.”

“Dean,” Sam groaned.

“Okay, okay, okay,” Dean waved. With a nod, he handed the keys to Sam, saying, “Respect the car, Sam.”

Several deep sighs from Sam, Dean, and the car were exchanged before Dean held onto the door on the passenger’s side with white knuckles. Sam gently released the brake and they inched forward.

“That’s good,” Dean nodded. “Easing into it is the key; you’re doing really well.”

Sam rolled his eyes and continued to shift his feet to get a feel for where the gas pedal was in relation to the other pedals. Then he took a deep breath before pressing on the accelerator.

“Okay,” Dean nodded, “we’re just going to go to the grocery store from here. So we’re going to need to take a right at the stop sign. Remember to stop before the crosswalk.”

Sam nodded.

After a few minutes, the impala was cruising lazily down the street.

“Doing well, Sammy,” Dean grinned. His grip on the door was more relaxed now, but his eyes were still apprehensive. “You’re doing really well. Nice and easy, not turning the wheel more than you absolutely need to – you’re being really gentle.”

“Thanks, Dean,” Sam smiled. He was flattered in spite of himself.

Eventually, they reached the grocery store. When he stepped out of the car, Dean took a deep breath, spent two minutes caressing the roof and hood of his car, and clapped Sam on the back proudly.

Once they bought their ice cream, apples, and salmon, they were back in position. This time, Sam seemed much more comfortable, and Dean was relatively calmer. The drive back to the house was easy, smooth, and anticlimactic. Finally, they were on the street by the house and Dean was exhaling as Sam started moving after the stop sign.

All of the sudden, a screech and a scream interrupted the tranquility.

“Oh my god!” Sam screamed as he smashed down on the brakes.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean yelled as he covered his face with his hands.

“Ahhh!” shouted a stranger as he flew off his bike.

Sam and Dean quickly unbuckled themselves and walked around to the hood of the car. There, sprawled spread-eagled on the pavement, was a blue eyed man with a bleeding nose. He shook his head quickly and sat up slowly, woozily. With a hand on the bridge of his nose, the stranger looked up at the two people standing in front of him. One was trembling with remorse and the other was caught wavering between guilt and amusement.

“Oh my god,” Sam groaned apologetically. “Are you okay? I didn’t see you! Are you alright? Should we call an ambulance? Dean, he’s bleeding. Dean, what are you doing? Dean, this is serious! Dean, stop laughing!”

Indeed, as Dean looked at the dazed stranger in his beige trench coat over the official bike messenger uniform, he was shaking with laughter.

“I’m sorry!” Dean smiled with his hands out in front of him. “Hey, are you alright? How many fingers am I holding up?”

The stranger frowned.

“All of them,” he answered evenly. Then, genuinely, he added, “Do you need glasses?”

“What?”

Before the stranger could explain, Sam interrupted.

“What’s your name?”

“Castiel,” he answered. Finally, he pushed himself off of the ground and brushed himself off. “Do you have a tissue?”

Sam bit his lip with concern, began instructing Castiel to tilt his head back and hold his nose, and rolled his eyes as Dean walked over to check on the paint of his car.

“That’s my baby,” Dean muttered happily. He affectionately rubbed the hood of the impala.

“I’m Sam, and that’s my brother Dean,” Sam introduced. “I’m learning to drive today.”

After an awkward silence, Castiel said, “You’re doing well.”

Dean laughed whole-heartedly, much to Castiel’s confusion.

“Cas,” Dean said with a shake of his head, “you’re too much.”

“Let us help with your mail route,” Sam offered compassionately. “It’s the least we can do; besides, you can’t do much with your nose bleeding like that.”

“I’ll get you some ice cream,” Dean said, still smiling.

Castiel raised an eyebrow, but gratefully accepted both offers. With the brothers’ help, he finished his deliveries on time and was ready to go home.

“Before you leave,” Dean said casually while shifting his weight from one leg to the other, “I was wondering if you wanted to deliver a message for me?”

Cas stepped back in surprise. They were standing in the garage after Dean had fixed Cas’s bike to be as good as new. Sam was inside eating the organic apples they’d bought.

“Oh,” Cas said. “I guess I can do that.”

“It’s for this one bike messenger,” Dean continued nonchalantly. “I was wondering if he was free tomorrow night around eight o’clock? There’s a movie out that I wanted to see.”

“Which messenger do you want me to ask?” Cas responded seriously.

After a minute, Dean sighed and shook his head.

“I’ll give you a hint,” he said. “You’ve got mail.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any comments, please let me know!


End file.
